


Conity

by SonOfTol



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfTol/pseuds/SonOfTol
Summary: Blame Dr Angst





	Conity

Daisy awoke to see Simmons face an inch away from her own. She smiled, got out of bed and started to get dressed.  
"Hey" Simmons voice was a treat to Daisy's ears, she loved her accent "you're not planning on skipping town on me are you?" She laughed at her own joke.  
"Never dream of it" Daisy replied, kissing Jemma on the forehead. “How’re you feeling? Good nights sleep?"  
"I don't remember much sleeping" Simmons said with a grin.  
"Stop teasing and get up, it's gone 10 and we're going to be late for training" Daisy told her, finishing getting changed and throwing Simmons her top.  
Suddenly, the ground shook, Jemma and Daisy looked at each other.  
"What was that?" Asked Jemma, her face filled with concern and worry.  
"No idea" Daisy replied as she headed out the door "you keep getting dressed and I'll go find Coulson, see if he knows what's going on."

 

Daisy headed out into the hallway to try and find Coulson and figure out what caused that earthquake, she spotted Fitz leaving his lab.  
"FITZ!" Daisy called out "FITZ!"  
"Daisy!" He yelled back "are you ok? Are you hurt?"  
"I'm fine, what was that?" She asked  
"Some kind of explosion" he explained. "I was trying to find Coulson, do you know where he is?"  
Suddenly May ran past telling them the answer to their question.  
"Briefing room" she said "now"  
“Just got to check something” said Fitz “I’ll catch up”  
“Daisy now” May repeated  
Daisy obeyed and followed her to Coulson

May led the way into the briefing room followed suit by Daisy and Simmons who had found them after finishing changing, upon seeing Coulson, burst into an assortment of questions.  
"What do you need?"  
"What was that earthquake?"  
“What the hell happened?”  
“Hydra found the base” Coulson told them “full attack force”  
Where’s Mack and YoYo?” Daisy asked  
“Mack’s helping to defend the main door” Coulson told her “YoYo’s helping the injured agents”  
“How did they find us?” Asked Simmons  
“Think I know”  
Fitz appeared in the doorway  
“Someone’s been communicating with the enemy, leaking mission details and locations, someone’s been working for Hydra”  
Coulson looked shaken  
“I’m calling Talbot” he announced  
“Talbot? Why” asked Daisy  
“There’s a full fleet of hydra planes outside this base, each one carrying a kill squad, I want all the help we can get”  
Coulson turned and started to press buttons on his keyboard, seconds later, General Talbots face appeared on the screen.  
“General Talbot…” Coulson began  
“Phil, thank god it’s you” he said “quick, I need your help, hydras attacking the airbase”  
“Hydra? Are you sure”  
“Yes I’m sure Phil” Talbot said, raising his voice a bit “who else flies planes with red and black skulls on them”  
“I see your point” Coulson replied “but we can’t help you, Hydra are attacking us too, we rang for help”  
“Oh my god” said Talbot, evidently not listening to Coulson’s plea for help “Coulson, you gotta turn on the news”  
“What good will that do?  
“Turn it on, turn it on now”  
Fitz brought up a local news channel  
“We now go live to the president of the United States” the newscaster announced  
“Greetings people of the United States of America and indeed the World, for too long, have terror and mayhem been a curse, a burden, weighing people down, terrorism, political values, rouge organisations…”  
Coulson stared at the TV in disbelief  
“Well I’m here to tell you that today, that all stops” the President continued “thanks to a new group of military experts, codenamed HYDRA have started a program called CONITY, we have successfully managed to route out and destroy various opposition to the collective good”  
“Hydra have taken the president” said Fitz looking shocked  
“Now HYDRA have agreed to take care of everything on one condition, that condition being that you listen to them and obey the laws, do this, and I can personally guarantee that you will be able to walk the streets in complete safety, your children will be able to play in peace, you will be able to get on with your lives in complete harmony, as long as you obey HYDRA, remember Hail HYDRA and everything will be ok”  
Suddenly gunfire could be heard from the television, the camera crew turned round just in time to catch a giant explosion and a few more gunshots as the feed cut to black  
“Apologies, we are unable to broadcast these events, shocking news by the president there, announcing……”  
The newscaster faded into the background  
“Talbot what’s happening?” Coulson asked  
“The president just ordered us killed, we’re seen as too dangerous to the Hydra regime, that’s why they attacked, they’ve forced there way into the base, my men are being overrun”  
“You’ve got to get out of there now General” Fitz told him  
“Not until I get my men out first”  
An explosion happened behind Talbot and two hydra agents burst into the room, firing towards Talbot, he turned and fired four bullets, each hitting one of the agents, incapacitating them immediately.  
“Talbot, you need to hold out as long as you can” Coulson told him “and we’ll try to make it to you to give you support, Fitz, I need eyes on Talbots base”  
“On it” Fitz said while bringing up a satellite link  
“Don’t worry Coulson I think we might be turning the tide” Talbot said “Hydra seem to be falling back”  
“Falling back? Why?”  
“Couldn’t tell you, they were right on top of us at one point, why would they…..”  
Suddenly the link to Talbots base went dead  
“General Talbot? GENERAL TALBOT!” Coulson yelled  
“Sir, you need to see this” said Fitz, handing him the tablet  
Coulson took it, there was the image of a building in ruins  
“What’s this?”  
“It’s Talbots base sir” Fitz told him, Coulsons face turned into one of shock “that’s why the feed cut out, that’s why Hydra pulled out, they bombed it, we’ve lost Talbot”  
Coulson punched his desk out of anger, him and Talbot didn't always get on, but it was always reassuring to know he was there to help.  
“We’re on our own then”  
May stood up and walked over to Coulson  
“Orders, Coulson?”  
Coulson sat there, in silence, seeming morning the loss of Talbot and the sense of help  
“Coulson!” May shouted his name “orders?”  
“Right” Coulson replied “orders…”  
He took a deep breath  
“May, go down to the main door, help Mack and the others defend the base, Simmons, head to the lab, see what data you can salvage, see if there’s anything to give us an advantage, Fitz, head to the core room and lock down all the servers, once you’ve done that, get me Bambino, we need everything we’ve got.”3  
A mixture of “yes sir”s was heard as everyone else left the room, Daisy stood still  
“And me Coulson? What can I do?  
Coulson turned to face her and said 2 words  
“Suit up.”

 

Daisy finished changing into her Quake uniform and headed out to help the others guard the main door, on the way she passed YoYo helping an injured agent  
“YoYo!” Daisy called out “YoYo, are you ok?”  
“I’m fine, quick, give me a hand moving Davis”  
She nodded to the agent she was treating, groaning in pain  
“Sure”  
Grabbing his legs and lifting, Daisy helped YoYo to move Davis into the lab, out of harms way with the rest of the agents who had suffered injuries while helping defend the main door  
“All available agents to the main door” Mays voice was heard over the communications “Hydra have broken through, all agents to the main door”  
Daisy looked at YoYo.  
“I’ve got to go” Daisy told her.  
YoYo gave her a look of understanding.  
“Go” she said.  
Without further warning, Daisy took off down the corridor, heading towards the main door to help fight off Hydra.  
However, as she turned a corner, her heart stopped, Coulson and Fitz were carrying a severely injured Mack to safety  
“Daisy, give us a hand” Fitz said “open that door” he gestured towards a door leading to a medical room, she did as she was told, they piled in and she shut the door after them  
“What happened? Is he ok?” Daisy asked, fearing for Mack’s life  
“2 shots the the abdomen” Fitz told her, too busy finding medical supplies to look at her “bleeding out fast, don’t know how long he’s got”  
“Mack?” Daisy looked fearful for his life “Mack?”  
“Hey tremors” Mack’s voice was weak  
“Fitz, did Simmons find anything on this CONITY thing?”  
“Nothing that the president didn’t address in his speech” Fitz replied “but she found some old Hydra program with the same name, some kind of brainwashing program to get more soldiers”  
“Brainwashing?” Coulson repeated  
“Yes sir, however, the project was shut down in the 40s just before Hydra was defeated, and there’s no evidence of it being relaunched by anyone”  
Mack groaned in pain  
“That must be why they named it that” Coulson said “anyone previously brainwashed watching the broadcast would have been forced to obey, that’s why there was the riots as soon as the president announced it, they were told to do that”  
“But that’s crazy, why would Hydra order people to riot” Daisy asked  
“To make it seem like the world needed Hydra to take control”  
“Oh my god” Daisy said “they’ve taken over, we’ve lost”  
“Don’t ever say that Daisy” Coulson told her while keeping pressure on Mack’s wound “they’ve never won and I don’t plan to let them win now, you got that?”  
“Guys….”  
Mack was getting weaker by the second  
“What is it Mack?” Fitz asked him  
“I’m not making it, don’t waste your time”  
“Don’t say that” Coulson told him “you’ll pull through  
“I’ve done my fair share of medical operations” Mack replied “I know it can’t be fixed, I’ve got about a minute left”  
“I’m sorry Mack” Fitz said “I’m so sorry”  
“It’s not your fault turbo, at least I went out fighting” Mack told him “just look after YoYo for me”  
“Of course” Daisy told him, tears appearing in her eyes  
“Don’t cry tremors” Mack told her “it’ll be ok, remember, it’ll be……”  
Mack never finished his final words as he closed his eyes and laid still, He had died.

“Mack” Daisy whispered “oh my god, Mack no”  
“I’m sorry Daisy but he’s gone” Coulson said “we can’t do anything to help him”  
“We’ve got to do something Coulson, we have to” Daisy said, hysterical, covered in tears.  
“We can honour him by continuing the fight and defeating Hydra” Coulson told her, draping a sheet over Mack’s lifeless body  
“You’re right Coulson, I’m sorry” Daisy said, wiping away tears, “it’s just Mack, and Talbot..”  
“I know, Daisy, I know”  
Suddenly, a familiar voice came over the intercom.  
“Hello Coulson, I have to say, you’ve put up a good fight but it’s time to give up”  
“It’s him” Daisy said quietly.  
“As I said, you’ve put up a good fight but it’s time to call it a day, we’ve killed all your precious little agents, laying down their lives to protect the inevitable, well, all except one” the familiar man gave a little laugh “I have one Agent Melinda May here”  
“May” Coulson gasped, then grabbed the intercom  
“GIVE HER BACK!”  
“Temper Coulson, temper” the voice said “I was thinking of a swap, I’ll let little Melinda go, if you surrender yourself, your base and all your agents to Hydra” I’ll give you 10 minutes to decide, then I want to see you at the main door, until then, this is agent Grant Ward signing off”  
The intercom went dead as Daisy, Fitz and Coulson looked at each other in disbelief.

 

“You can’t surrender to Ward.” Daisy said, an obvious tone of disgust in her voice “you can’t Coulson.”  
“I know” Coulson looked restless.  
“But what about May” Fitz said “what do we do about her?”  
“We have to save her” Coulson told them “Fitz, do you have Bambino?”  
“It’s in your office” Fitz told him  
“Go grab it, then head to the main door but stay out of sight, I’m going to go down there, stall for time, once I have May, you take him out, then we take care of the rest of Hydra.”  
“And that will work?” Daisy asked him.  
“Good job I’ll have you there just in case it doesn’t.” Coulson told her “hide round the corner and stay out of sight, Fitz” he turned to face him. “Meet up with Daisy, have my back, understood?”  
“Got it” Fitz told Coulson as they all left the room.  
“And get Simmons” Coulson told Fitz as they parted ways.  
Daisy and Coulson headed down to the main doors to stall time for Fitz.  
Before Daisy turned the corner, Coulson threw out his arm to stop Daisy revealing their location.  
“Shh” Coulson said, putting a finger to his lips, they could hear Ward talking to someone.  
"How longs it been?"  
"8 minutes sir."  
"Well, it looks like your precious Coulson is a no show"  
They heard the sound of May struggling with a Hydra agent.  
"It's a shame, the fate of the famous Cavalry."  
There was the sound of a nose breaking, Ward moaned in pain, then they heard May's voice "don't call me that."  
There was another sound as Ward punched May out of retaliation, Mays lip began to bleed.  
"I was going to wait for Coulson." Ward said, cocking a gun and pointing it at May's head "but I can do it now."  
"NO!"  
Coulson yelled as he ran round the corner  
"Stop this Ward, stop it now."  
"Ahh Coulson, here to surrender?" Ward asked.  
"Actually I came to give you a chance to leave unharmed." Coulson replied.  
"Well thank you but I'm going to have to decline, last chance, surrender to Hydra now." Ward told him."  
Suddenly Coulson's con link burst into life.  
"It's Fitz sir, I'm with Daisy, Simmons is here too,  
"Never"  
Ward sighed.  
"Well it's your funeral." Ward told him, pointing the loaded gun at Coulson's forehead. "Actually no it's not, it's hers."  
Suddenly, Ward turned around and fired the gun at May, the bullet hit her in the chest and she fell to the ground.  
"May, no.." Coulson whispered, running to her side.  
"Ph...Phil?" May spluttered, her lungs filling with blood.  
"It'll be ok may, it'll be ok."  
"Phil." May coughed "I need to tell you"  
"Tell me what?"  
I......I Love you"  
May choked and then laid down, she was at peace.  
"You bastard" Coulson looked up at ward who had a sick smile on his face.  
"Hurts doesn't it?" Ward asked, and without warning, fired at Coulson, killing him instantly.  
"NOOOO!"  
Fitz ran round the corner and fired at ward, missing him by inches, hitting a Hydra agent stood behind him.  
"Fire." Ward issued the command and suddenly the corridor was filled with bullets, Coulson and May's lifeless bodies were slouched in the corner, there was no way of getting to them.  
"Fitz!" Daisy yelled as she tried to cover him by quaking the soldiers "come on!"  
But her yelling was pointless as a Hydra agent fired at Fitz, hitting him in the knee, Fitz fell to the ground, yelling in pain as the Hydra agents, led by Ward, moved towards him.  
With his last bit of strength, he turned to Daisy and Simmons,  
"Run" he told them "Daisy, Jemma, run."  
They did as Fitz told them, fleeing round the corner just as they heard the sound of guns firing from behind them, they knew Fitz hadn't made it.

Fleeing for their lives, Daisy and Jemma ran back towards the lab, back towards YoYo and some form of safety.  
“YoYo” Jemma called out as they reached the lab, YoYo appeared at the door.  
“Are you ok?” She asked “where’s Mack?”  
“YoYo, Mack’s dead.” Daisy told her  
“No” YoYo clasped her hands to her mouth in shock “no Mack can’t be dead, he can’t be.  
“I’m sorry but it’s true” Jemma said “we’ve got to get out of here, how many of them can move?”  
“Only about 5” YoYo told them, still in shock. “We can’t move any others why?  
Daisy opened her mouth to reply but before she could, a grenade went whizzing past her head into the makeshift med bay, a Hydra agent had appeared, before anyone could react, YoYo used her powers to grab the grenade, and dive onto it when she snapped back to her original position, the explosion killed her, but she had saved the others, daisy took down the Hydra agent with ease.

 

“Oh my god” Daisy said as the pair of them stared at YoYo’s body “help me move her.”  
Simmons grabbed YoYo’s lower half and moved her into the lab, after they placed her body down they decided to split up, daisy went to head off the HYDRA Agents and Simmons stayed to look after the injured agents, as daisy sneaked back towards where they last did battle, she felt a tap on her shoulder, she jumped and turned around  
“Simmons, why are you?...  
Suddenly there was a muffled gunshot.  
Daisy looked down to see a gun pressed against her chest, blood pouring.  
“Simmons” she said looking up “wh..”  
Her last sentence went unfinished as Simmons fired the gun again into Daisy’s stomach, causing her to fall to the ground  
Simmons looked down at Daisy, just before she passed out, Simmons whispered 2 words  
“Hail Hydra”


End file.
